For Serious
by SkittlesTheRainbowDruggie
Summary: Sometimes, You can get so into the game it's almost like a real experience. Like, you're really there!...Till you get blown to bits that is. Slight foul language.


**Thanks to the ones who are reading this, I don't mind critique just as long as it's not hateful. Even then I don't mind, just it's not that respectful.**

**Also, This was just practice on First Person P.O.V. So, Yeah. Reviews are Respected! **

* * *

><p>"I've got the flag, Bullet! I'm going the long way, they wont expect it!" I yelled. My foot steps where heavy and my boot's where covored in snow.<p>

"Unless they Expect the unexpected!"

I felt a smile curl around my lips. My face was painted with blacks and whites and the heat from my face flamed off and fogged my googles. "..Dammit." I mumbled as it began to get harder to see.

"Rainbow, you okay? I'll back you up from the front. You comein' in left or right?" His voice buzzed in my left ear and as I fixed the mic. "Yeah...The left...Wait.. My left! Uh..The place where we-" My Last words were muffled with soft white snow, And as soft as it was the cold still pearced my heated skin with chills like sharp needles. But what was worst was the bullet in my back. Foot steps, heavier than mine. They where running fast over tot he dropped flag

_...I...I can't let him take it! It's the last cap we need! _

I had just enough luck to roll over in my back and pull out my Python. I rolled the berral and pulled the trigger.  
>Head shot.<p>

"Rainbow! Rainbow you there!" I hear the worry in his voice. But it was fine, I'll make it...I hope...At least the blood on the ground wasn't just mine.

"I'm here Bullet! Come get it, before they return the flag! I'll wait out as long as I can but I've Gotta go sometime!" _Thud Thud, _I can hear my heart beating in my ears. I think this might be the end...The previous captures where pure me, and pureskills...But I doubt I'll be making another anytime soon...

"No, Rainbow! Don't say shit like that! I'm coming, I'll get the flag** and you**!" He huffed out. With Marathon he could run as long as he wanted but, would it be fast enough?

I'm half way across the map...So far away...

"Bullet...Just worry about the dammed flag! It's more important here! We've gotta win this!...When you get here...Grab the flag and just go!" My throat was soar from the cold, and my voice was getting softer. Sharp pains ached threw my body. My heart clenched as the Mini map revealed 4 enemys on sight and near my position and he was still ways away...I can take them out...I hope.

Gun shots fired from above me as the four headed around the corner. I began to get revived by another helping hand just in time. I knew I wouldn't have lasted a secound longer...

I turned around to see my savior as I smiled and he handed me the flag.

"Cap this one, just like the others." He said with a charming smile. I laughed and grabbed it, sprintting to base. "You just had to be sentementail." I said, adjusting my head set so the man behind me could hear clearly.

"You where the one freaking out and going emo on me pleeding for me to not save you." He snickered. No, More like a snort.

"Touche..." I smiled as we reached our flag. It was almost over. We could go and have a soda or two after this. Smile and laugh about our fails and others fails and...Just perfect...Till the enemys thought it would be a smart idea to ambush us at our own base...I mean, It was smart. Because it worked.

Light blinded my eyes. All I could see was pure white, yet I still ran. I felt a bullet or two pearce my jacket, but not the skin. And Damn, it hurt! I cringed in pain, but I knew I had to keep going.

"Run! Rainbow! Cap it!" I heard. More team mates fallowed in with the pleas. Most of them where down. Only a few stayed standing and they where blinded yet still shooting rapidly at nothing.

Right when I heard the pin being detached from it's frag I knew it was over...But I refuesed to give up! As I ran I jumped in the air! I slid agains the cold snow and right before the granade exploded I hit the base...Victory at last! Perfect ending to a perfect ga-** BOOOOOOM **_Great, Now my limbs are spread across the dam map! _

"Nicholas! Turn that shit down or turn it off!" A rather angry female voice echoed threw both our mics.

"Ugh...I've got to go, Rainbow. Mommas yelling at me." He sighed.

"Yeah, Bullet, I know. SHE'S IN MY DAMN ROOM YELLING IT! **STFU, GTFO**!..." Sigh... " I'll met you up in the kitchen for a soda and some snacks. 'kay?" I said as I removed my head set.  
>"Okay, Je-...I mean, Rainbow." His laughing snort filled my speakers but was cut off as he left the lobby and signed out completely.<p>

"Heh, Yeah, Bye bullet." I mummbled with a smile.

Walking out, I shut the door behind me with the Black Ops them floating threw the air. Best. Fucking. Back ground music. _Ever!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You don't have to read this part. Just random info.**

_ This was random shit done in like an hour tops. Did it for me and my brother. We talk like this all the time while gaming. As Elena Siegman says, **_For Serious _**Man, For serious._

_Many Typos, And I don't give a shit. You know why? BECAUSE I CAN CHANGE THE DICTIONARY!...Also I have no spell checker. fml_

_This was also a practice on a first person point of view. Usually the way I write It's always mixed between all P.O.V's. xD Dunno why._

_Tried to add detail as well, but I think I added too much. I had to read this out loud to my brother, and I must say, It sounded cooler when I said it rather than read it. xD_

_But, I'm glad he and my sister liked it. Next up, Show it to my mom...When she stops raging threw her tampons._

_DAMN WOMEN!_

_Side notes:_

_Map was meant to be at WMD, One of my favorite places. Also playing Capture the flag if you didn't know. And by in the end By Back ground music, You know the saying "Life would be so much better if it had background music like the movies..." Yeah, So, Imagine yourself walking out of a room after being all badass with your badassery to the Black Ops music? Is it in your head? Are you brain-gasiming? No? **JUST ME**?_

_ It's okay, I under stand. _

_You just suck._


End file.
